bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloons: Clash of Worlds
Bloons: Clash of Worlds is a crossover between multiple Bloons universes, with towers, maps, and bloons from all of them. Included Worlds * Prime (NK games) * TNTiverse(btd7: PB) * TOTiverse (BTD7: PotA, BTD8: CR and others) * Adventuretimeverse (BATTD2:BP) * Reversiverse (Bloons: Reversed) * Alterniverse (Bloons: Alternate) * Thermoverse (BTD7: Thermoxin's Version) * Crookedverse (BTD7: Dark Times) * Shiververse (BTDI, BMCI) * Cutterverse (BTD7: M.R) * Corruptiverse (BTD8: WoTC) * Goldenverse (BGD, BTDP) * Inversiverse (Goldenverse equivalent of the Reversiverse) * Siegaverse (BTDS) * Philverse (BTD10) * Kiddingverse (BTD:YHGTBKM) * Pyoriverse/Daeriverse (BTD7: Pyoris' Version, BTD8) * Storyverse (BTD:PoS) * Stableverse (Bloons Tower Defense Ultimate) * Expansiverse (Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare) * Brainziverse (Bloons Tower Defence: Rise of the Ancients and concepts from Bloons: Monkey Madness repurposed) * Miscellaniverse (Miscellaneous conceptions for BTD5 & 6) Towers Heroes In B:CoW, you can have 3 heroes instead of just one. Bloons Bloon Properties Camo: Most towers cannot pop bloons with this property without upgrades. However, Ninja Monkeys, Spike Factories, and Monkey Plumbers are some of the few towers that can pop them automatically. * Can be applied to: All * Carries through all layers: Yes * Most commonly found with: Zebra * Stacks with other properties: Yes * Original: No Regrow: All bloons with this property regrow one layer every 2.5 seconds. If a bloon has multiple children, all of its children will regrow as well. * Can be applied to: All * Carries through all layers: Yes * Most commonly found with: Rainbow * Stacks with other properties: Yes * Original: No Dense; Bloons with this property never take more than 1 damage from attacks unless the attacking tower is stated to ignore this trait * Can be applied to: All non-MOAB class bloons * Carries through all layers: Yes * Most commonly found with: Rainbow * Stacks with other properties: Yes * Original: Yes Fortified: All bloons with this property have double the HP on all or some of their layers. * Can be applied to: All MOAB-class bloons, bloons with the Lead property, bloons with the Ceramic property * Carries through all layers: Varies * Most commonly found with: M.O.A.B. * Stacks with other properties: Yes * Original: No Shielded: All bloons with this property have an outer shield around them that can absorb many hits. (needs better explanation) * Can be applied to: All * Carries through all layers: Varies * Most commonly found with: M.O.A.B. * Stacks with other properties: Yes * Original: No Lead: All bloons with this property cannot be hurt by most sharp objects or energy attacks. * Can be applied to: All * Carries through all layers: Yes * Most commonly found with: Black * Stacks with other properties: Some (Under Ceramic, not Dael) * Original: Somewhat Dael: All bloons with this property cannot be hurt by anything that can hurt bloons with the Lead property. * Can be applied to: All * Carries through all layers: Yes * Most commonly found with: White * Stacks with other properties: Some '''(Under Ceramic, not Lead) * Original: '''Yes Ceramic: All bloons with this property have an extra 10 layer shield on top of them. * Can be applied to: All non-MOAB-class * Carries through all layers: No * Most commonly found with: Rainbow * Stacks with other properties: Yes * Original: Somewhat Warp: '''Bloons with this property have an ability that teleports them to wherever they would be in two seconds. However, this ability has a 3 second cooldown. * Can be applied to: '''All * Carries through all layers: No * Most commonly found with: Pink * Stacks with other properties: Yes * Original: Yes Commando: Bloons with this property have 2 times the heath and are equipped with a powerful Missle that it fires at Monkeys. * Can be applied to: All * Carries through all layers: Yes * Most commonly found with: Police * Stacks with other properties: Yes * Original: ' Somewhat' Gun: 'Bloons with this property shoot at towers every .5 seconds in a 450px. The bullets do 5 damage. (Click the link for more information.) * Can be applied to: '''All '(but it is stronger on Metal Bloons and MOAB-Class bloons) * Carries through all layers: '''No * Most commonly found with: Ceramics * Stacks with other properties: Some '''(All except for lead) * Original: '''Yes Bloon Layer mechanic Bloons: Clash of Worlds inherits the Bloon Layers mechanic for the Bloon towers from Bloons: Reversed, with some new layer additions. This layers mechanic corresponds to the Bloons: Reversed section of the game, which uses Bloons as Towers. Villains Tracks Beginner * The Dark Void * Monkey Meadow * Park Path * Monkey City Park * Logs Intermediate * Memory Lane * Bloon Lab * Bloon Lagoon Advanced * Ocean Battle Expert * Downward Spiral * Desert Road * Bloonshift Mineshaft Extreme * Thermal Zone Insane * MEMOIR * Kepler-186f Nightmare *#Ouch Track Difficulties * Easy: Less rounds, more lives, and towers are cheaper. * Normal: Normal amount of starting cash and lives, the normal amount of rounds, and towers cost the normal amount. * Hard: More rounds, less starting cash and lives, and towers cost more. * Impoppable: Even more rounds, less starting cash and only 50 lives, towers cost more, and you start on round 3. Sub-Modes Story Mode Story Mode is basically a huge special mission pack. See here: Story Mode (B:CoW). Trivia Category:Games Category:Crossovers Category:Public Pages